


Becoming Perfect

by borrowed_veins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowed_veins/pseuds/borrowed_veins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you know about vampires, then. Tell me, do you not also know that someone like you could get into a lot of trouble walking into a place like this?” I kept my voice low, conversational yet threatening. I knew what effect I tended to have on humans, and it generally kept me rather well-fed and healthy.</p>
<p>“Are you going to bite me, Gerard?” Frank smirked again.</p>
<p>[(In which Gerard is an urban vampire, and Frank is a human with a poker face.)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Perfect

The moment he stepped into the bar, all eyes were on him. He reeked of life, of fresh blood and sweat. If I could smell it all the way from my corner booth, I knew every single creature between me and the front door where he stood had already begun to plan its next meal. They thought he was just another stupid human walking into the wrong bar, with the wrong kind of bartender and the wrong kind of clientele. It happened from time to time. Drunk college kids, mostly, out for a night on the town would wander in looking for the hottest new bar and find something very different. Every vampire there would drool over the fresh blood, but fights break out easily among the undead, and they never end well. It had become an unspoken rule of sorts to just let the human decide which vampire is pretty enough or charming enough to become his or her executioner. They never seem to pick me, whenever it happens, but I’m content to hide in my dark corners when I’m in the bar and when I’m out doing my own hunting.

There was something different about this kid, though. I had never seen him before, and certainly I would remember a face like that. They say all humans have their flaws – uneven eyes, a crooked nose, what have you – but this boy seemed to have beautifully developed features. If I hadn’t caught his scent the moment he stepped through the threshold of the bar, I would never have known he wasn’t vampiric. Even his eyebrows were perfect. 

As he looked around at all the tables and stools, no one talking, no one taking their eyes off of him, his lips quirked into a smirk. They were so pink they were practically red, like he’d been chewing on them, a taunt suggestive of the blood flowing just beneath the skin – the thinnest skin on the human body. His left eyebrow rose up beneath his shaggy brown hair. It made him look younger than he probably was, which I would estimate to be about twenty years old – a mere child in comparison to myself. 

I could hear his heart beat pick up by just a few pumps per minute. It was the only indication that he did, in fact, know exactly what kind of clientele this bar served. I thought, then, that he might be a hunter. They’ve been known to get cocky and just saunter into places like this, thinking they’re ready, but in actuality totally unprepared, for the fight that would inevitably ensue. He didn’t look like the few hunters I’ve seen, though. He wore his jeans loose around his hips and legs, and the t-shirt on his top half would conceal few weapons.

Slowly, he paced further into the large room, that smirk never leaving his face. He took each step with the deliberation of a predator stalking its prey, and the irony hit me so hard I couldn’t hold back a smile. He noticed me then, and he veered slightly in his path to direct it toward my table. I could heard his heartbeat growing louder as he got closer, and my own eyebrows rose up my forehead, mimicking his expression. When he reached my table, he immediately entwined his fingers through my greasy black hair and held my head almost tenderly. 

“Hi. I’m Frank,” he spoke into my ear.

I stared at him in confusion, still not quite sure that he wasn’t going to pull out a stake at any moment. Both of his eyebrows rose then, waiting for a reply.

“Gerard.”

“Gerard,” he repeated, sliding down into the seat across from me. As he did so, the rest of the bar patrons finally stopped staring and resumed their chatter, and the clinking of red-stained glasses filled the air. I overheard one man a few tables away mutter in disappointment to his friend that he was suddenly starving, after smelling Frank, and would probably have to go out hunting that night.

Frank’s voice brought my attention back to my own table.

“Are you a vampire, Gerard?” His tone was neutral, and even his heartbeat stayed at its steady pace. I carefully kept my expression stoic. 

“So you know about vampires, then. Tell me, do you not also know that someone like you could get into a lot of trouble walking into a place like this?” I kept my voice low, conversational yet threatening. I knew what effect I tended to have on humans, and it generally kept me rather well-fed and healthy.

“Are you going to bite me, Gerard?” Frank smirked again. I’d heard about groupies before, but I always just thought of them as embellished stories and bragging, locker room talk, so to speak. Frank didn’t quite give off the self-destructive vibe that someone like a vampire groupie would require. I couldn’t get any sort of read off of him, and after over 300 years of life, not being able to look at someone and know their entire life’s story unsettled me.

“C’mon Gerard, bite me.” His tone remained unchanged, still emotionless. Still waiting for me to react, taunting me. I stared at Frank.

“Are you an idiot with a death wish or something, coming in here and saying shit like that? I know humans are stupid – I’ve known that for years – but I think you out-stupid them all,” I practically growled.

He leaned forward, exposing his smooth, tan neck. Never being one to turn down a free meal when it literally throws itself at me, I could feel the temptation spreading through my body with his veins just pulsing there beneath my nose, waiting to be punctured. My hands appeared to act on their own accord as they reached up, one hand on the crown of his head and the other on his shoulder. It had been a couple of days since I had last fed on living flesh. She had been disappointing – bone-thin like she aspired to be some sort of fashion model. No, this was what I liked. Someone like Frank, a little fleshy and quite a bit stupid is the way to go for an easy meal, if it can be managed. 

My fangs descended from my gums, and I was ready to take the bite that Frank seemed to so desire. Then, I stopped mere inches away from penetrating his flesh. 

I heard Frank giggle – actually fucking giggle. He surged forward, placing a kiss on my neck, then relaxed back into his seat.

“Do you want to know why you couldn’t kill me, Gerard?”

I merely stared at him, hoping my eyes revealed to him the loathing I felt for this cocky, pretty little human that practically jumped into my lap.

“You can’t kill me because I intrigue you, right? You can’t tell if I’m a hunter that’s about to kill you as soon as you look away, or if I’m some kind of vampire junkie that gets off on getting bitten, or if I’m just a complete psychopath. Isn’t that right?” Frank sounded delighted. He picked up my glass and bought it up to his nose, sniffed it, then set it back down. “You vampires, you’re really all the same, aren’t you?”

I felt the anger flare in my chest, normally so well-controlled, and decided in that moment that I would kill him. I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat right out of his neck, so maybe then he would stop talking, and I could drink in peace.

“Why don’t we take this out back, what do you say?” I smiled at him, fangs still out. I stood, ready to drag him from the table, if necessary.

“That would be great! Let’s go.” Frank grabbed my hand and started to lead me toward the door. I ignored the stares we got from some of the vampires we walked past. Frank’s sudden enthusiasm confused me more than his ability to hold a poker face in a bar full of vampires. I suddenly longed for the days when vampires built castles large and strong enough to remain standing for as long as we do. It would be empty and cold, with no overcrowded bars or boys named Frank in sight. 

We reached the alleyway behind the bar, and Frank turned to face me. He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn’t give him a chance to do so. Instead, I trapped his body between mine and the wall. His back and head collided with the cold bricks, and the smell of fresh blood nearly overwhelmed me as a cut opened in his skin. I opened my mouth and brought my head back, ready to strike, but his hand squirmed loose from my grip. Faster than I anticipated, Frank reached that hand up and held my head in place. He leaned forward and kissed my neck again, this time sucking and nipping at the skin. When I tried to move my head and bite that neck just inches from my mouth, I found that he was much stronger than he looked. The strange angle had me at a disadvantage, but even so, he was stronger than any human I’d ever met.

“Gerard, how long as it been?” Frank interrupted my thoughts.

“Since what?” I gritted out through my teeth.

“Since you’ve fucked.” His nonchalance was driving me mad. I didn’t understand how he was so strong, and I could feel the rage building at having been caught unprepared and unawares. I didn’t know there would be a fight. Vampires don’t exactly fight with humans. We simply feed.

“What are you?” The words came out violently, with all the force I wished I was using against Frank’s small body.

“I know you can smell me. Don’t ask stupid questions, Gerard.” Frank smiled at me, and then released my head.

“Humans aren’t that strong.” I tried to keep the pride out of my voice, but it was my curiosity that came through.

“I’m special. Simple as that,” Frank declared, as though it was all the answer I needed. “Back to my earlier question: how long has it been?”

“Why the absolute fuck do you care?” I couldn’t exactly stop my mouth from hanging open. Frank had to be a psychopath. I was certain there was no other explanation.

“Even vampires need love.” He winked at me. He fucking winked at me.

“You realize I have every intention of murdering you tonight, right?”

Frank merely nodded, smiling. His hand reached out to the waistband of my pants and pulled me closer to his body. 

“Just because you want to kill me doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun first, right?” Frank whispered before kissing my lips gently.

“What the fuck are you?” I asked again, pulling away from his lips.

“Just special.” He kissed me again, and pressed his back against the brick. As much as I hated to admit it, his lips felt amazing. He was right, too; it had been decades since I’d had sex with anyone, living or undead. A lot of things change when one becomes a vampire, but we don’t lose our ability to feel. In fact, our sense of touch becomes magnified, much like our hearing and eyesight. For that reason, vampires come into physical contact with one another only rarely because it can be so overwhelming. That doesn’t stop the body from craving the sensation, though. Even Frank’s hand merely resting on my hip had my head practically spinning with delight. I probably hadn’t touched a human for longer than it takes to drain their blood in years. 

I let the kissing continue, even though the logical side of my mind was screaming at me to stop. I didn’t know what Frank was – what made him special. Living for centuries provides you with a lot of knowledge, so whenever something leaves me completely dumbfounded, which isn’t often, I tend to avoid the situation entirely. Frank just wasn’t   
letting that happen, though. He was obviously very skilled with his mouth, lulling me into relaxation.

The relaxation factor decreased once he unbuttoned my pants and grabbed my cock before I could think twice about whether or not it would be wise to let this proceed. He only stroked it a couple of times before stilling and whispering into my ear, “Gerard, let me suck you dry.”

Alarms were going off in my head, screaming to me about Frank’s mysterious strength and lack of fear in a room full of vampires, but I heard myself say anyway, “Fuck yes.” I was nearly coming at the thought of his mouth around my dick when I haven’t felt anything like it in so very long.

Frank didn’t respond again. He wasn’t smiling anymore, either. Deftly, he got to his knees and took me into his mouth. I felt the tip of my penis hit the back of his throat, and I knew I wouldn’t last long. My thighs began to shake and I wrapped my fingers through his hair, just needing something to hold on to. When I realized my eyes had closed, I made the effort to look down at him. His eyes were closed, but his expression was stoic even as he grabbed onto the back of my thighs. I sensed again that something was wrong, but by then it was too late, and I was coming into his mouth. 

It has been so long since I’d engaged in anything of this sort with another person that I came probably harder than I ever had. I could feel it in my finger tips, blacking out my vision around the edges, and if I’d had a beating heart, it would be beating right out of my chest. I didn’t masturbate often, as it kind of loses its charm after the first hundred or so years of life, so I expected there to be a lot of semen, but something wasn’t right. The come, exiting the tip of my dick in spurts rather than a steady flow, wasn’t stopping. Frank was swallowing several mouthfuls and the feeling in my fingertips wasn’t coming back. I began to feel weak; Frank’s hands on my thighs were the only things steadying me. Finally it stopped, and he let me go. As soon as he did, I sunk down to the floor. I couldn’t stand up if I’d tried, and I hadn’t felt quite so weak, so sickeningly mortal since I was a human. Something was very very wrong. 

“What are you?” I asked again. When I looked up at Frank he was smiling again and practically glowing. He had a sense of energy within him that I could not only sense, but even see glowing a little through his eyes. His limbs were like compressed springs, just waiting for their chance to expel the energy.

“Fucking special.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fiction in at least two years, and it's probably been at least three times that since I've written any fan fic. I'm not totally sure where the urge to write this came from, but here it is. I was really just thinking about ways to be vampiric without actually being a vampire. It ended up a bit more literal than I'd intended. ;)


End file.
